monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerscylla
|Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Mandible attack, Web shot, Abdomen sting |Habitats = Underground Cave Primeval Forest Unknown Great Forest |Monster Size = (?) (?) |Monster Relations = None |Generation = Fourth }} '''Nerusukyura '''is a large, spider-like monster first appearing in Monster Hunter 4. It inhabits subterranean caves and dark, moist areas. Nerusukyura is armed with four powerful legs and two chelicerae that it can use as legs as well, each one tipped with a formidable barbed hook, used for holding prey as well as keeping its grip while scaling walls. It can produce a strong, sticky webbing that it uses to trap prey and build nests, and can also spit a toxic substance from its mouth. Nerusukyura exhibits characteristics of both Carapaceons and Neopterons but, it is classified as a Chelicerata, an arachnid-like class. __TOC__ Physiology Nerusukyura physically resembles a real life Arachnid, but is much larger in size. Its long, strong legs allow it to move at fast speeds, even sideways. At the tip of its abdomen is a large stinger it may use to attack. Sharp, purple-coloured spikes protrude from its back. Abilities Nerusukyura is adaptable to different environments and capable of spinning a large amount of silk web very quickly. The silk it uses to swing itself across the air and to capture prey, is very durable and sticky, so breaking free is difficult. Nerusukyura ensnares its prey with the web, then reels them in to strike with a powerful bite that can Poison them. The stinger at the tip of its abdomen contains a tranquilizing fluid that can cause the Sleep status. Nerusukyura is very well known for spinning lumps of silk web into the air, which are aimed to trap and immobilize anything unlucky to be in their way. Habitat Nerusukyura weave nests of durable web in the Underground Cave. When they abandon their nest, they can be seen wandering in other areas such as the Primeval Forest and Unknown Great Forest. They are also known to nest near farming land, where livestock are found, and prey on them with the occasional and unfortunate farmer. Game Appearances In-Game Description Notes *When enraged, Nerusukyura's eyes turn red, as well as the markings under its abdomen and its mouth drools. *Nerusukyura's face, chelicerae and back can be broken twice, the abdomen can be broken twice also. *Its body structure is somewhat similar to Carapaceons like Daimyo Hermitaur and Shogun Ceanataur. *When climbing upside down, Nerusukyura's back will drip poison. *This will not happen if it's back is broken twice. *If Nerusukyura puts a hunter to sleep and the hunter falls asleep, Nerusukyura will close in on the hunter, observing to make sure the hunter is asleep. Nerusukyura will then back up and then do its mandible attack on the hunter while he/she is waking up. *Nerusukyura's web attack can cause a new Ailment simliar to Muddy and Snowman but this new Ailment (Name not comfirmed) is a bit different by leaving the hunter stuck in place and in addition Nerusukyura will close in on the hunter and wrap the hunter up or it can use a small thin strand of web and pull the hunter closer to itself. **It can also wrap the hunter and their Felyne companions in webbing if they get stuck in some of the balls of webbing on the ground, and will then proceed to drag them up into the top part of the area. *When weak Nerusukyura will sleep in area 5 sleeping upside down hanging on a web, making it a perfect time to sleep-bomb its back. *Gypceros is the favored prey of Nerusukyura, and it wears the Bird Wyvern's hide on its back and other parts of its body. It kills Gypceros to gain their rubbery hides, and will also replace the skin when needed or after molting. In the Underground Cave's area 5 there are multiple web-covered Gypceros corpses hanging from the ceiling, confirming that Nerusukura preys on Gypceros. *Nerusukyura first appears in 4-star Village Quests. *When low on stamina, its web shot attack will fail. **It will feed on carcasses to regain stamina. *It can be infected by Goa Magara's Feral Wvyern Virus. Category:Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:MH4 Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Sleep